What Brought Jago to the K.I. Tournament
by SciFiMan
Summary: The story of Jago's journey from the Tibetan mountains to the Killer Instinct Tournament. Please R&R.


What Brought Jago to the K.I. Tournament  
By SciFiMan  
  
  
Author's Note: Nintendo owns KI. I'm only borrowing Jago for a while. They can have him back when I'm done.  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
It was a cod day in the Tibetan mountains. That was how Jago liked it. He was in the middle of his training exercises. He always liked it when the weather went bad, because that meant training would be that much more difficult. He loved the challenge.  
  
"Jago, come inside." a voice came from within the building Jago was in front of.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Never question your instructor."  
  
"Yes sensei." Jago then went inside. He was disappointed. He liked to train when things were rough outside, but the sensei wanted him. He would have to train later.  
  
"What is it that you request of me?"  
  
"I have noticed some odd behavior out of you lately Jago, and honestly it worries me. I believe I have taught you all that I can here. Perhaps it is time you set out on your own and learn what I can not teach you."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"You need to learn about yourself. I have given you all the instruction to be able to find out what works for you and how to adapt to your surroundings, but now it is time that you go out and find out for yourself what is right and wrong for you. You will do fine as long as you live by the principles I have presented you while you were growing."  
  
"I shall not fail you."  
  
"I know you shall not. I expect great things from you."  
  
The next morning, Jago had a few belongings packed and was ready to leave.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck on your journey into self understanding."  
  
"Thank you sensei. You have been an overflowing vessel of knowledge, wisdom, and guidance to me for all of these years."  
  
"You will be fine. I meditated last night and saw great things in your future."  
  
"Thank you. I shall miss you and everyone else here."  
  
"As shall we. Good bye, Jago."  
  
"Good bye." with that, Jago stepped out the doors and began the journey of his life.   
  
The next few months were hard for Jago. He made his way to the big city and had to find work. He put on street exhibitions to raise money. It took three months, but he finally made enough money to be able to go to the United States. He made his way to the state of Florida. He was told during his life that many of the best fighters in the world were living in the States. He came looking to prove himself. He believed if he could defeat the best in the world, he would be seen as the best. He wanted to be the best and be able to do something to pay back his master for the guidance he had received. Jago thought money would be a great thank you.   
  
He came upon the gym of a man called T.J. Combo. After losing his undisputed heavyweight championship after it was revealed he was cheating, he disappeared for several months. He then hooked up with a company called Ultratech. They had helped him regain his confidence and eventually he became a corporate spokesman. He had opened a gym. Jago was eager to test his skills with a man who had known what it was like to have nothing, only to once again become the best. The renewed confidence of Combo helped Jago realize anything could happen. He eventually made it to the gym. It was a very long walk, because at the temple nobody could drive, so Jago never learned. He told himself to try to fit that in sometime. He came to the doors and opened them to see what he had wanted to see. He saw many strong fighters sparring and sharing tactics. He had heard that this gym was known to have fighters who would share secrets and training they had acquired. He was eager to learn and share.  
  
"Good morning, sir how can I help you?"  
  
"I would like to see Mr. Combo."  
  
"You're talking to him. Who would you be?"  
  
"My name is Jago. I come from the mountains of Tibet."  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"I heard this was a place to learn and teach. That was something I was taught while growing up. I was taught to repay people who did good in my life by doing so to them."  
  
"You heard well. That's the philosophy here. This is a place where you can learn the secrets of others and share what you know. I believe that all of us should know everything we can. I think you will definitely make a great addition to our gym."  
  
"I look forward to learning from all. It is my desire to be the best. I can only do that by learning many fighting styles. This is why I left the temple. I grew beyond the training the temple had to offer me. My sensei realized that and allowed me to leave to explore and become my own person."  
  
"We should begin our training now."  
  
"I agree."  
  
The day went excellently. Jago saw a few new moves he wanted to try out. He was also able to share a few things as well. Several of the fighters made huge improvements in one day thanks to Jago.  
  
A few days later, Jago was given the opportunity of a lifetime.  
  
"Jago, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" asked Combo.   
  
"Sure. What do you want?"  
  
"As you know, I work for a company known as Ultratech. I would like to take you to meet some representatives of the company one day. They have some unique opportunities I think you would be interested in."  
  
"What kind of work would that be?"  
  
"I can't specifically say. I'm sworn to secrecy. One of my jobs is to seek out strong fighters like you and present the best to Ultratech. After that, I know very little, or as I said, I am sworn to secrecy."  
  
"It sounds like a wonderful opportunity."  
  
"If it's all right with you, we will leave Friday morning at eight a.m."  
  
"That sounds fine to me."  
  
"Good. I chose to go later in the week so I may teach you a few more things. I believe the lessons I have for you will be a great asset to your training."  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
The next few days were very rigorous. Jago was introduced to a wide variety of offensive maneuvers. He focused a lot on his defensive moves and almost not at all on his offense. Jago eventually found a force inside of him. He released a ball of energy that took out a wall. He labeled the move Endokulen. He also developed his speed. His agility also increased. He was able to find the balance that would help him become the best.  
  
"You have shown much improvement." said Combo. "I think you have what Ultratech is looking for. Go eat then get some rest. We leave in the morning. You will definitely make Ultratech proud."  
  
The next day, the two of them boarded a private jet and headed toward the city of Orlando. A man in a black business suit welcomed them.  
  
"Good morning, gentlemen. I hope your flight was comfortable. We have much to do today. If you will follow me, we will begin with a tour of the facilities."  
  
The tour wasn't very impressive. It was exciting for Jago though, because he had never seen many of the things before.  
  
"What is the purpose of my visit?" asked Jago.  
  
"You will find out soon enough." said the businessman.  
  
After a while of walking, the three men came upon an office which they entered. A man was sitting at the desk.  
  
"Mr. Ultra, I would like to introduce you to Jago. He is one the men that has been scouted by Mr. Combo."  
  
"It is nice to meet you, Jago. I am Mr. Ultra. I have summoned you here for a purpose."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"My company sponsors a fighting tournament known as the Killer Instinct Tournament. I would like you to fight in it."  
  
"Will the best fighters in the world be there?"  
  
"Yes. A few of them will be. Many of the competitors are fighters nobody knows about it. Many of them are looking for a chance to show what they can do. Many of them impress the audience and are given opportunities to study under the fighters who defeat them. They are all very appreciative of the opportunity. You, on the other hand, will be in the same position with one exception. You have already trained under one of the best. I have been looking a long time for one who can win in their first appearance in the tournament. That was the purpose of starting Combo's gym. Many of his students are placed in the tournament, but none has shown the potential you have. Combo has told me of your incredible speed and agility. It only brings more hope to myself. A long time I was injured in the tournament. I almost lost my life. I was lucky to recover. I went into business. I also started my search for the one I could raise to greatness. I used the millions my company made to fund my project. Can I count on you Jago. Will it be you who makes my dreams come true?"  
  
"I will fight for you. It has been my dream to be the best fighter. Winning would make both of our dreams come true."  
  
"Thank you Jago."  
  
"Sir, would you like me to show Jago the facilities he could not see before?"  
  
"Yes, please do so."  
  
As Jago, Combo, and the businessman left, Ultra sat in silence. After they had left, a voice came from behind Ultra.   
  
"Can that one beat me?"  
  
"I am still unsure of that at this point, Eyedol. Only time will tell."  
  
"I hope you can find one that will provide a challenge to me after he wins the tournament."  
  
"I will try my best. I always do."  
  
"I know. It is always your picks that are able to win. You have selected a great assortment this year. I look forward to fighting the one who wins."  
  
"I never fail you."  
  
"See that you don't."  
  
"Yes, Eyedol, my master."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Probably one of the weirdest I've written so far. Please R&R. 


End file.
